


Training Duo

by Esparafuso



Category: Football RPF, Men's Football RPF
Genre: Baledric, Based on their last training gifs, Because seeing them paired together looked so much fun, Fluff, M/M, baleric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 09:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16060163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esparafuso/pseuds/Esparafuso
Summary: They did work wonderfully well together since their Tottenham Hotspur time. Coming to think of it, that was probably the reason why they weren’t paired together that often. And yet, there they were.





	Training Duo

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this gifset: frefrnky.tumblr.com/post/178316261781

Those kind of trainings weren’t that rare, but well, they weren’t as usual as he would like them to be. Just because they were so fun. And because he had an excuse to keep touching his lover in the middle of it, if they got lucky enough to be paired together.

Which they happened to be. Could it get any better?

Luka listened to their coach’s instructions while already feeling knowing long fingers play with his own, initially pulling lightly, then rubbing each knuckle almost distractedly. It made the Croatian smile as he still tried to not miss the explanation about the practice. He risked a glance to his side, only to see a smile even larger spread on Gareth’s face, even if he wasn’t looking at him - he was, instead, trying to pay some attention to the coach, like himself. 

He was always such a fool in love. Luka couldn’t help the warm feeling of affection flood his own heart in response. 

Luka turned to face the coach once again before he got called out for his distraction, but he allowed himself to entwine their fingers in a loose hold until the end of the speech.

It didn’t take much longer though, and soon enough the practice started. It was more difficult than it seemed initially, and the sequences of exercises were essentially planned to train their reflexes and strength. They did their best to keep up with the crew’s timing and were dedicated enough to focus on what was required of them as professionals. It wasn’t that difficult; they did work wonderfully well together since their Tottenham Hotspur time. Coming to think of it, that was probably the reason why they weren’t paired together that often.

And yet there they were with this chance in hands, proving once again how good was their chemistry. They pulled and pushed, ran and grasped - or tried to grasp - each other. Luka’s thighs and calves were strong enough to not let himself be pulled easily when he was planted on the ground as required in some of the sequences, but Gareth’s long steps were definitely something to be reckoned when it came to speed exercises.

The small Croatian got a special taste of it when Karim joined them for this one part of the training that needed to be executed in trios. They had to race together, the three of them firmly holding hands and bypassing a pole before returning to their starting marks. 

What were the chances of that going wrong, right? Luka was already giggling and cursing before it even started.

What he predicted came true when he felt himself be dragged by the two much taller friends through the (thankfully) short circuit. He wasn’t a slow player, not at all. He saved pretty impossible balls in many occasions in his career thanks to his speed and determination, but it was ridiculous how large their steps were, and how much he struggled to keep up with their legs.

His lover’s specially were the toughest to deal. It was like Gareth often forgets the fact he’s one of the fastest players in the world when he just sprints forward like that, predictably ahead of everybody else, but gripping Luka’s hand so tight, like he would never let go of him, no matter what happened.

Karim smartly let go of the Croatian’s hand when he felt Gareth getting in the “zone” of his running, and the shift in balance caused Luka to be pulled forward with a even stronger force. Gareth felt the lack of weight on the other end of their chain and stopped rather abruptly to look back, which caused Luka to collide with him and take both men to the ground.

“Oh fuck, are you alright?!” came the worried tone as the Welsh’s first reaction, cupping his lover’s face among the mess of limbs they became and brushing some blond strands of hair away from Luka’s flushed face. He fell with the Croatian on top of him, and hoped at least this fact caused the impact to be less aggressive on the other.

Luka’s first reaction, however, was to laugh as much as his breathless state would allow “God, do you have any self awareness when it comes your speed?” he asked, supporting himself on Gareth’s chest so he could look at him in the eyes “It’s very hard to keep up with you, ‘Expreso de Gales’. “ Luka teased and giggled again as he saw the worry in his lover’s eyes melt into a shy amusement.

“I’m… I’m sorry? I think I got too excited” it was Gareth’s turn to giggle, scratching Luka’s nape as an apology. “The fact you’re so small and easy to carry doesn’t help, though.”

Luka made a protest noise and frowned his nose in that cute way Gareth loved so much, and the Welsh rose slightly from the grass to kiss his lover’s pout, only to be pushed back down by the same small hands that never left the top of his chest. “Gareth, the cameras!” came Luka’s urgent whisper, and it was almost funny how his attitude changed from a small child to a mother scolding her son in a matter of seconds.

Gareth sighed, but before he could apologize once again, a ball hit the back of Luka’s head. Not strong enough to hurt, but enough to make him gasp and rub the place. Both their stares landed on Karim behind them.

“Do you guys plan on getting back to the practice anytime today or would you like us to leave and get you some privacy?” he asked sarcastically, making rushing gestures with his hand before turning back to the crew.

The duo smiled awkwardly, having forgotten the context of their situation. It would be smart to use Karim’s grumpy scold to get back to practice before the rest of the team noticed and started to mock them.

Luka motioned to get up and out of Gareth, but the Welsh held him by the arm for a second to ask rather innocently “Do I get to kiss you when the training is over?” 

Luka smiled again, gently pulling his hand away and offering his own once he stood up, as an offer to help Gareth to do the same.

“You ask as if you don’t know the answer.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still a little insecure about writing in english and for this fandom, so if you have corrections, suggestions or just wanna say something, I'd appreciate to hear from you!  
> esparafuso.tumblr.com


End file.
